Unsired
by unamedhpauthor
Summary: The consequences of breaking Klaus' sire bond have begun to appear and no one but Freya knows how to stop it, the question is, will she?


**Chapter 1: The Consequence**

It started with one of them, the feeling of choking, feeling their bodies harden and turn to gray as if they were desiccating for no reason until one by one, all of them started to die.

"What, What is happening?" one of them said before she too began to feel what the others felt before she collapsed on the floor, gray and dead.

* * *

It has been two months since Davina removed the link between Klaus and his sire line and, for the most part, it was as if most of the vampires were rejoicing. Some were plotting Klaus' demise while others were just happy to be free of the man.

"Marcel, what is happening? The vampires are dying without any reason!" Marcel listened to the person on the other end of his phone as he walked into the compound. Ever since his link with Klaus had been severed, things had taken a drastic turn. Most of the vampires in town wanted to kill Klaus for all the suffering he put them through, there were also some new vampires in town who purposely came to town for the same purpose and, as a result, Klaus had left town with no word to anyone but the immediate family.

Hayley, to keep Hope safe from being used to lure Klaus out by his enemies, had taken Hope back to the bayou so that she could be protected by Hayley's wolf clan.

Elijah and Freya had stayed in the compound and Rebekah had just returned from wherever Elijah kept her during the whole prophecy issue.

Kol and Davina were now in a relationship although Kol was still a witch, he was closer to his family despite being with the witch who caused his brother's ultimate vulnerability.

"I have no idea man, I'll see what I find out and call you back." Marcel said as he entered Elijah's office where he, Freya and Elijah were supposed to meet.

"I've been getting phone calls, a lot of vampires are dying for no reason at all." Marcel said, "Do you know anything about this?" Marcel asked, he had a feeling it had something to do with Klaus but he was too afraid to come to the conclusion himself.

"Let me guess, the vampires that died are from Klaus' line." Freya said as she stared out to the window, she didn't dare to look at Marcel or Elijah, she already knew what was happening.

"How did you know?" Marcel asked as he and Elijah stopped talking.

Freya turned to look at them, "Davina removed the sire link between Klaus and his vampires. Did you honestly not think that there would be consequences to that?" Freya said, "My mother is one of the most powerful witches that ever lived. She was also fiercely protective. Did it not occur to any of you that the reason why she created the sire bonds is because she did not want her children to be killed?"

"What do you mean? We all know that, the sire bond is basically what kept us under Klaus' thumb. That's why we wanted to break the sire bond." Marcel said.

"Tell, me did you all think that vampirism comes from blood? From being turned?" Freya asked, "Of course that's what you all think. Up until today that's what I thought too." Freya said as she approached her brother. "When Davina broke the sire line, she also broke the curse of vampirism amongst Klaus' sire."

"So, you're telling me, that even if we unlinked ourselves from Klaus, we're all still going to die because the sire bond is what is making us vampires?" Marcel asked, fear and panic starting to fill him.

Freya smiled. "It seems, that even though my brother did not die, his sire line will and the prophecy is still about to come true."

"Sister, how did you learn of this?" Elijah asked.

"When Dahlia took me, we stayed at this one witch's house. She was more powerful than Dahlia or our mother but they were her friends. I heard her tell Dahlia stories of how she and my mother had created a spell for immortality but that it was so difficult to cast and make without any dire consequences." Freya said as she remembered Ayesa, she had known about her parents decision to turn them all immortal after the death of Henrik "They created a spell that would immortalize you all however with the side effect of vampirism, they ensured that anyone who will want to kill you all will die with you and anyone who tries to release themselves from your line, will die along with every other vampire linked to you."

"So, what you're saying is that the spell mother placed on us to make us immortal and thus, vampires, is passed through the sire line and that if the sire line breaks, those under our line will die." Elijah said, trying to grasp this newfound knowledge of their sire bond.

"Yes." Freya said.

"Why have you never told us this before?" Elijah asked.

"Up until Davina broke Klaus' sire line, I never really gave it a thought. It was supposed to be impossible and the prophecy showed Klaus' line die, and him along with it." Freya said now sitting down in the couch.

"Okay, so how do we fix this?" Marcel asked. He wanted to be free from Klaus as much as the next vampire but if he had known beforehand that breaking the sire bond could still end up killing him and every other vampire that Klaus sired, he never would have told Davina to find a way to break the bond.

"We?" Freya asked looking at Marcel and then Elijah and then back to Marcel. "There is no, 'we', Marcel. You wanted Klaus' sire bond to be broken and now you got it." She said as she stood up once more. "You asked Davina to break the sire bond and because of that, my brother has had to flee his city to protect this family and his daughter. He might not ever see her grow up and we might not ever see him again all because you and your little witch decided to break the bond that protected him and his family from his enemies." Freya said as she walked closer to Marcel, not caring that Elijah had moved closer to her, "Besides, keeping Klaus away will be better for him. All he has to do is wait until each and every one in his line dies and then he can come home again. The way I see it, Klaus has the upperhand now."

Elijah stood speechless, he knew his sister loved their family but he never knew she cared this deeply about Niklaus. He knew she had a point, if Klaus' sire line dies as a result of his sire bond being broken, then all he'd have to do is to wait out the death of his line and then return home. With his line gone then there would be no threat to him or at least, less of a threat as Klaus has made enemies from all sire lines.

"Elijah?" Marcel asked, his eyes on the verge of begging him to convince his sister otherwise.

"I have nothing to say. Freya is correct. Because of your want to be free of Niklaus, he is in more danger than ever. I need to protect my family above all." Elijah said.

"So this is how it is? After everything, you still forsake your people for family? Just like old times, huh?" Marcel said, the sting of betrayal filling him again, it was as if they were leaving him once more.

"Klaus and I did everything for this city! We built it, made it a haven for vampires and other supernatural beings. When our father chased us, we left, not to protect ourselves but to spare you and our people our father's wrath by leading him away from here. And what did we get in return? My brother is somewhere out there, Rebekah has had to be stuffed in a box so many times, Kol died over and over again. If keeping the sire bond broken will help Klaus in the long run, then I will do whatever I can to keep him safe." Elijah said. It was the least he could do, When Davina was doing the spell, Klaus had thrown him out of the pool first instead of getting out himself, if Klaus hadn't done that, then maybe it would have been Elijah running away.

Marcel didn't know what to say. After everything they had been through together, they wouldn't help him. and he did the only thing he could.

He left.

Because they were right and maybe he did deserve this.

* * *

AN: OMG! That crossover was just amazeballs! I know I haven't finished my TVD(xTO) Fanfic "Fate and Nature" but my imagination was just running wild after that crossover episode! I'm not sure if I will continue this or keep it as an open ended one shot but I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: The Originals is not mine, I only write stories.

xx

Unamedhpauthor


End file.
